This invention relates to building systems and specifically to a composite building system that utilizes steel joists and standard masonry blocks to form a slab.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,726, 5,373,675, and 5,678,378 to Ellison, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe composite building systems that include a joist having a lower flange, a plurality of masonry blocks resting on the lower flange and defining a longitudinal trough, the blocks having co-planar upper surfaces and at least one stepped upper edge, the stepped upper edges of the plurality of blocks running substantially transverse to the trough in a grid-like pattern, and flowable grout filling the stepped edges, spaces between adjacent blocks and the trough such that when the grout is cured it binds the joist reinforcement and the plurality of blocks to form an integral structure having a substantially planar upper surface.
In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/501,503 to Ellison, filed on Feb. 9, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an improved composite building system with higher strength and better fire resistance. Strength and fire resistance of the composite building system are improved over the composite building system described in U.S. Pat. No. ""675 in a manner much the same as inclusion of the rebar, but without the need for the added installation step of inserting the rebar into the spaces between the blocks and the joist as described in U.S. Pat. No. ""675.
While highly functional and easy to install, these composite building systems were not accepted readily by the construction industry as they required the use of a masonry block with at least one stepped edge. Although the stepped edge is easily formed in any standard masonry block by the manufacturer of the block when it is formed, or by a proper cutting device, manufacturers are reluctant to stock a non-standard masonry block. Cutting the stepped edge in the blocks also adds time and effort to what is intended to be an easy, time saving method of building a composite slab. A reinforced concrete topping would permit the use of standard masonry blocks but would add substantially to the cost and construction time.
Accordingly, an equally useful, easy, time saving method of forming a composite slab or similar structure using standard masonry blocks is needed.
Accordingly, an equally useful and structurally sound building system that eliminates the requirement for specialized masonry blocks without any diminution of the strength or fire resistive properties of the structure would be highly desirable.
The present invention provides an improved composite structural system over those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,726, 5,373,675, and 5,678,378 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/501,503 by eliminating the need for a non-standard masonry block. According to the present invention, joists are provided with lower flanges and a series of parallel joists are laid on a support with the distance between the joists equal to or slightly greater than the length of a standard masonry block. Each adjacent pair of joists and the opposing portions of their lower flanges define a longitudinal block receiving channel. A standard masonry block is laid into each of the longitudinal block receiving channels to form a transverse row of blocks. Either solid or hollow blocks may be used to build the composite building system. When hollow blocks are used, the cores must be oriented horizontally. A compressible spacer is laid into each of the longitudinal block receiving channels and fitted snugly against the block in that channel. A second transverse row of blocks is then fitted into the longitudinal channels snugly against the spacers. As the spacers are of a height less than the height of the blocks, a transverse groove is defined by the top surface of the spacers and the side portions of the adjacent blocks that are left exposed above the spacers. Subsequent rows of spacers and blocks are added until the desired arrangement is completed. The resultant arrangement is a grid-like pattern of blocks separated transversely by the joists and longitudinally by the spacers. A wire reinforcement is then disposed within each transverse groove. Flowable grout is poured into the spaces between the blocks, including into the troughs and into the transverse grooves, and allowed to cure thereby forming a composite building structure with a co-planar upper surface.
Therefore, according to this invention, an equally useful and structurally sound building system is created that eliminates the requirement for specialized masonry blocks or a concrete topping and preserves the strength of the structure.
These and other advantages will become apparent when reading the attached detailed description of the invention while referring to the attached drawings and the appended claims.